


Homemade Syrup

by MapleLeafLover



Series: Canada is HUGE! [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Food Porn, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Smut, Twincest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleLeafLover/pseuds/MapleLeafLover
Summary: America wants a special topping for his pancakes. Just a little bit of homemade Canadian syrup.





	Homemade Syrup

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This chapter includes sibling incest, yaoi/smut, and food porn(?(which is a first for me)). If you do not like the idea of any of these topics, please leave respectfully.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Hetalia.

America sighed happily as he spread his ass cheeks apart, semen trailing down his toned legs. "Fuck, Matt. That was amazing."

Canada was busy washing his own body with a blush still stuck on his features. 

"I-It was, wasn't it?" Canada couldn't believe he had gone through with having done this a third time. He didn't mind, but still, they surely couldn't do this almost every day. He worried for America's health.

Both twins finished up their cleaning and were quick to turn into some casual clothing for the day ahead. America watched from the bar stool as Canada cooked up the pancakes, promised from earlier in their first round.

"Soooooooo… How's it going?" Canada let out a small laugh at the American's sudden ice breaker.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, how are you feeling? About us, I mean."

"You might have to explain further, freré." America watched as Canada started to place the batter into the hot pan gently with care.

"This. This relationship. Us, being together. I would like it if we hooked up and stayed together, honestly." Canada was quiet as he flipped the half-cooked pancake. He thought about it before looking at America.

"Well… Do you love me? Love me enough to be mine?" America slapped his hands against the counter.

"Of course! I love you so fucking much, Matt." He set his elbows on the counter and propped his head atop his hands. He sent a wink towards his twin. "You always know how to treat me right." Canada blushed as he gave an angry pout. He turned back to the stove, flipping the hot cake onto a plate before pouring another glop of batter into the pan.

"Same goes for you. I love you very much, Alfred."

Silence filled the kitchen after that. Canada continued to cook up their pancakes while America stared at his ass. After a while of the painful silence, Canada spoke up. "Could you get the maple syrup from the cupboard by the fridge, please?"

"Sure thing, bro." America practically flew out of his seat, eager to do something helpful for his brother. He rummaged through the cabinet for the well-known bottle of sweet syrup. When he finally got his hands on it, he wasn't all the surprised to see that it was mostly empty. There was enough syrup for probably one serving, maybe a little more? He walked back over to his twin and held the bottle up, waving it in front of his twin's face. "Hey, Mattie. I think your maple syrup stock has plummeted. There's not enough for both of us." Canada looked at the bottle in silent horror. He flipped the last pancake quickly before grabbing the bottle.

"Oh no! How could this have happened?! It was full yesterday! Why is it almost empty now??" Canada paused and a dark glare covered his eyes. "Kumajirou." A growl filled his throat before a sigh let go. "Well… I guess you can have it then. I'll be fine. I'm sure I could find some other topping for my own." He handed the bottle to his twin, before it was suddenly shoved back into his own.

"I'm good, bro! Besides you're crazy over that stuff. I know you'd be sad if you didn't have any over your precious flapjacks." He grinned smugly at his twin, knowing that his brother couldn't withstand being without the sugary sap.

"Then… what will you have?" America stopped to think about it. What would he have? There wasn't really any other sweet liquid that would make a good compliment to Canada's perfect pancakes. Well… there was one. It was just as sweet and the Canadian's bodily fluids were basically composited of the stuff. He moved closer to his twin, a smirk on his lips. He pressed his body against his reflection, wrapping his arms around the pale neck once more.

"You." Canada blinked in confusion. He was silent before a slight blush came to his face, a sort of annoyed-nervous look appeared on his face.

"Where's this going?" America laughed and kissed the plump lips across from his. He licked at them, as his hand reached down. Farther and farther until it cupped the heavy bulge in Canada's sweatpants.

"You know where this is going, babe. I need something sweet to top these delicious pancakes and you, my dear lumberjack, have the best thing to top them with." Canada couldn't decide whether to be shocked at the request of his brother or laugh at the sudden nickname of " my dear lumberjack". He was stuck.

"Wuh?" America breathed out a laugh as his hand rubbed the large member, eliciting it to awake.

"Come on, sweetheart. Your cum would be absolutely wonderful to put on top of these sweet hotcakes, just like how sweetly it fills my ass." Canada was flustered and a blushing mess that America would say such lewd things about his pancakes and, now, their new sex life.

"A-Al, please tell me your joking." He so hoped America was joking. For in fact, how could he defile his amazing pancakes that way? Splattering them in his come would be atrocious. "Oh, mon Dieu. S’il te plaît, dis-moi que tu plaisantes." America just laughed and started up the kissing again. His hand never leaving the Artic nation's growing bulge, as it rubbed and palmed the growing heat.

"Come on. It would be just a little something for me. Your delicious come all over my pancakes sounds absolutely amazing. Come on, Mattie~" Canada trembled in embarrassment and arousal as the hand massaged his cock.

"A-Al… I don't… I don't think-!" He was cut off by a tongue being shoved into his mouth, licking all around. The twins moaned as they tasted one another. The bulge in Canada's pants begging to be removed from its clothed prison. America panted as he pressed closer to his brother, grinding his own erection against the confined, hot member.

"Oh, please, Matt. Just a little of that special Canadian syrup, please~ It tastes so sweet and it's so addicting. Please, just put it all over my flapjacks. I'm begging you here." Canada was finding it extremely difficult at this point to say no to his twin.

"F… Fine. But just this once!" Canada's face was lit up like a Christmas tree as America cheered and grabbed his plate of pancakes, running to the table. Canada was not as quick, trying to slow down the inevitable. He walked into the dining room with his own pancakes in hand, setting them down across from America's. He turned to his twin, who was looking up at him expectedly and lustfully.

"Come on! The pancakes are gonna get cold if you don't hurry." Canada sent an angry pout to his brother.

"Just hold on a second, okay?!" He sighed and looked down at the pancakes, silently asking for their forgiveness as he unbuttoned his pants. He felt his mind dizzy at the sight of America staring at his bulge, licking his lips. Canada shivered and gulped quietly as he wrapped a hand around his semi-hard cock and pulled it out from the confinement of his red boxers.

America whistled. "Nice. I'm so excited." Canada squeaked as America pressed a finger against the head of his member, and then squeezed is gently. "Come on now." Canada nodded shyly as he began to pump his shaft, a sudden moan that he didn't know he was holding left his lips. "Yeah. That's it. Get nice and hard, baby~" America moved his hand away and sat back, watching Canada masturbate. He rubbed at the own bulge in his pants, cheeks flushed. "Come for me, sweetheart. Come that delicious seed of yours, right all over these hot cakes."

"A-Al…" Canada bit his lip as he quickened his pace, making sure to tease the head of his dick with a swipe of his thumb every now and then. Every word the American spoke stroke Canada down to his core. He let out a gasp as he circled his thumb over his slit, pressing it gently every few seconds. "Mmm. Please, Alfie~ M-More." America hummed as he continued to speak dirty, explicit things about Canada and his thick cock.

"Oh, Mattie. How I wish you could just shove that cock of yours somewhere warm and tight. I know my ass is a pretty good place to put such a thing~ It's like the key to my hole, you fit perfectly. Ya know, like Jenga or like a puzzle piece. Oh, you know those baby toys where it's got like the shapes and you gotta put 'em in the right hole-" Canada let out an annoyed sigh.

"Al, you're going off topic."

"Oh. Sorry. Alright, well, how about imagining me deep throating your cock?" The moan that followed made the American smirk. "Can't you just see it?" Canada closed his eyes as he imagined America on his knees in front of the Canadian. "Me just licking your cock along the side, and I intentionally miss the bead, just to make you a bit aggressively upset." Canada let out a small growl at that. He didn't like the sudden teasing from his twin.

"Alfred…" America's smirk widened with lust as he pulled his own cock out of his pants, pulling at it slightly. He let out a breathy moan.

"And I - fuck - I suddenly got my tongue slipping inside your fucking cock hole."

Canada let out a groan as he gripped harder at his dick, picking up the pace.

"A-Al~"

"Then I - mmh! - I take your head in my mouth and suck on that fucker like a f-fucking lollipop. Drool just - yeah! - slipping out of my mouth as I try to keep it in." Canada moaned a bit louder as he felt the hear in his abdomen getting hotter. America watched as his brother's cock started leaking out pre-cum. He moved the pancakes underneath to catch the small droplets. He didn't want anything to go to waste now, did he? He let out a gasp as he watched the sweet liquid bits soak into the fluffy clouds of cooked batter. "Yeah! And I - oh fuck, I-I just swallow it down. I want more of you~ Shit! I want your thick cock down my throat! I just want you to fill my stomach up with your thick, hot come, Matt!~ Please!" Canada let out a mewl and a gasp as he felt his cock harden, America's words turning him on farther.

"Oh, Alfred! Yes! More! Let me- Let me fuck your mouth! Please!" America let out a loud moan towards the ceiling as he felt his own cock beginning to leak.

"Oh, please, Matt! Please fuck my mouth! Fuck my mouth like the slut I am!~ Please! I'm begging you here!" Canada began to fuck into his hand as he imagined it to be America's throat squeezing him tight, all hot and wet.

"Oui! Oh, oui, Alfred!~" America moaned loudly as he let go of his self control. He let out a cry as he came in his hand, white come falling and landing on his pants.

"M-Mattie!!~" America fell back in his chair, panting as his brow furrowed. A lazy smile on his face as he watched Canada pump himself faster before also crying out, following his brother's example.

America watched with excitement as the thick, white liquid splattered onto his pancakes. The liquid flowed down the ridges of the hot cakes, covering them. He sighed happily as he saw the liquid snow soak into his breakfast, surely making them sweeter than any other syrup could.

Canada finished milking out his cock onto the pancakes beneath it. He let out a sigh of relief as he finished pushing out the few drops of cum left onto the newly covered pancakes. He pulled away and looked at the semen covered breakfast before looking at America with a flushed face. "G-Good?"

America stood up and smashed his lips against his brother's. He bit the soft bottom lip before licking at the strong jawline and kissimg his twin's cheek. "Abso-fucking-lutely, sugar cheeks." He snickered at his brother's embarrassed flush at the nickname. "Ya know, you should give me nicknames too. I don't wanna be the only one, honey bun." Canada's blush darkened.

"O-Okay… mon petite lapin grassouillet." Canada smiled softly. America didn't know that much French, thankfully. America smiled, oblivious to meaning of said nickname.

"See? It's fun, right?" America kissed his brother's cheek once more before settling down in his chair, grabbing a knife and fork. "Now, sit down. These pancakes are gonna get too cold if we don't eat 'em now." Canada smiled softly in embarrassment before grabbing his brother's hands.

"Let's wash our hands first, please." America sighed and quickly got up to wash his hands firmly with Canada right behind him.

Once they were both done with that, they walked back into the dining room and took their seats next to each other and began to enjoy breakfast.

Canada watched silently as America basically shoved an entire pancake in his mouth. At the moan that left America's mouth, Canada knew he had no need to worry as America flushed and continued to shovel the pancakes down his throat. "Matt, these are so good! I might have just found my new favorite syrup!" Canada gulped and smiled in embarrassment.

"I-Is that so? I-I'm glad." Canada followed America's example to eat his own breakfast, enjoying the taste of the sweet maple syrup.

"Yeah. We should totally do this again." America smiled at his brother as he swallowed his last pancake, licking his lips and fingers. "Absolutely delicious~"

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 4 of the Canada is HUGE series. I hope you enjoyed! Please, let me know if there are any grammar and/or spelling errors. Thank you!
> 
> French Translations:  
> 1\. Freré. = Brother.  
> 2\. Oh, mon Dieu. S’il te plaît, dis-moi que tu plaisantes. = Oh, my God. Please, tell me you are joking.  
> 3\. Mon petite lapin grassouillet. = My chubby little rabbit. 
> 
> French speakers/writers, please let me know if I messed up any translations. Merci!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
